


Who Wears the Crown Must Bear Its Weight - THE HEIRS REWRITING

by Lucindaes



Category: DIA (Band), EXO (Band), Produce 101 (TV), 상속자들 | The Heirs
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/M, High School, Love Triangles, Mentioned EXO, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucindaes/pseuds/Lucindaes
Summary: The world at your feet and the weight of the world on your shoulders. Children of the super-elite class all attend Mirae High School, a top-tier high school filled with luxurious services and the best education. What will happen when Miyeon, a nobody, is given a scholarship to attend the wealthiest high school in the country? Her presence will tamper with the balance established in the school between the students, making them fight, cry and love. When she first steps in, all hell gets loose.





	Who Wears the Crown Must Bear Its Weight - THE HEIRS REWRITING

  
Miyeon looked at the boy standing tall in the middle of the class while clenching her right hand in a little fist. Her desk was quite far from where the boy was standing, but she still felt the adrenaline rush high in her veins.   
Kim Jongin, one of the tallest student in the class, had his tan hands in his pockets and wore on his face a scary expression, which made Miyeon feel shivers on her skin.  
No, it wasn't just his expression that made him scary, he just was, even while just chilling on his desk. He has a fierce pair of black eyes, full lips, and a signature flat nose. A face no one could ever forget.  
Jongin owned a scary aura that made everyone bow to him. Could it have been his height, or maybe it was his two aggressive looking eyes. No one knew what it was about him that made people naturally _fear_ him, but it was sure as hell that everyone was glad of not being the boy standing in front of him.  
The poor Minhyuk raised his gaze to meet Jongin's sharp stare while he was holding onto his school bag as if his life depended on it.  
"So, what's your excuse?" Jongin finally spoke up, and the class fell in the most profound silence.  
No sound came out of Minhyuk's open mouth. He was too scared.  
Jongin got closer, and his hands left his pockets, running towards Minhyuk's shirt collar.   
Everyone was staring in disbelief. It wasn't the first time Jongin got angry at him, but definitely, it was the first time he was going for physical contact.  
Miyeon didn't even know what all that was for anyway. Jongin's reasons were unknown to her, and everything just made her feel confused and heartbroken.   
On her first day of school, she was already confused and scared.   
That boy didn't deserve that treatment. He looked so innocent, while Jongin's big hands were holding his collar.  
She started wondering what would happen if she stepped in. If she only rose from her chair, got in the middle of them and broke up the fight, maybe somebody would have helped too. Perhaps, if she started to defend him, everyone would have applauded her and would have stopped Jongin.  
She kept daydreaming about the outcome of the fight without even realizing it, and she was brought back to reality by the violent sound of Jongin slamming Minhyuk on the wall.  
Her hands covered her mouth that opened spontaneously because of the shock.  
Her heart was beating fast in her chest while she couldn't stop staring.  
Miyeon feared what was going to happen next. Maybe Minhyuk was going to react, or maybe Jongin would have slammed him again on the wall.  
Those questions were luckily left unanswered because the homeroom teacher opened the door, looking at the students.  
"Everyone take a seat at your desks." He ordered while he was looking at Jongin.  
He didn't look surprised. Probably it wasn't the first time Jongin was acting up.  
When the teacher put his books on his desk, everyone was ready on their spots.  
Miyeon expected him to smile or have some expression on his face. But he just kept staring at the class without even flinching. He was only moving his eyelids.   
"We have a transfer student today. Please come up front." He said, beckoning her to come closer.  
Even if Miyeon knew she was the only student transferred that day, she almost felt like he wasn't talking to her. The teacher looked so formal and emotionally unattached that made her feel like he was giving out a political speech, instead of talking to a classroom of teenagers.  
She left her seat, her only safe spot in the class, and she strolled to the blackboard.  
When she turned her back, her eyes scanned the whole class.   
Their faces looked new and fresh. There was a big difference between ordinary citizens and the elite of society. Their bodies looked so white and slim, and everything they owned looked expensive. Their uniform was pressed, and their hair looked almost unrealistic. Miyeon was wearing the same uniform they had, but on her, it looked like it came out of a cheap thrift shop.  
The point of their look is the irresistible aura they had — untouchable, sophisticated people.  
She knew she was never going to be one of them.  
Miyeon swallowed the knot on her throat and started fidgeting with her hands.  
It had been a good two minutes since she first walked up front and she still didn't open her mouth.  
"Is she dumb or something?" A girl said under her breath.  
The stupid remark arrived into Miyeon's ears thanks to the profound silence that ruled the class.  
Miyeon wanted to swallow again, but she felt paralyzed. She dreamed about snatching someone's hair out of their scalp, even if she didn't even know who owned that voice.   
"Your name is?" The teacher tried stepping in to help.  
An ominous feeling started making its way in Miyeon's heart. The whole situation was making her look like a fool.   
"I'm Kwon Miyeon, nice to meet you all."   
She ended her introduction by bowing in front of the whole class, and then she proceeded to come back to her desk.  
Everyone kept looking at her, even when she finally sat again. A river of muffled words reached her ears. People were talking about her. It was so subtle she couldn't even grasp a single word, but she felt eyes staring at her.  
Jongin messed his ruffled hair with his right hand while his eyes were glued on her figure.  
Miyeon took out her book from her backpack, trying to ignore the voices of her classmates.  
The lesson was starting, and she wanted to show everyone how she gained her beloved scholarship at Mirae High School: her excellent studying.  
  
When the bell rang, the crowd of students filled the cafeteria with the blended and muffled sound of their voices. Miyeon waited in line like everyone else, while she was eyeing what they were going to serve to her.  
The food exposed looked so good Miyeon couldn't even believe it. Freshly cooked steak, heavenly baked bread and a lot of amazing dishes were waiting for her. Her stomach growled.  
Jongin came from the end of the queue and just naturally walked past the whole crowd of the students, grabbing a tray with his right hand and standing in front of the line, without even looking back.  
Her eyes followed his figure in disbelief. How could that be possible? Everyone was waiting but he just casually skipped the line to get his lunch ready first?  
Miyeon sighed a little without even realizing it, with an angry expression. Her brain wasn't working at all. The filter she usually had in her body, which prevented her from saying everything that passed in her mind, was not working because of her hunger.  
She was staring at her feet. Her shoes were undoubtedly much more interesting than the long and tedious queue.  
A series of heavy steps were heard, but she was too much immersed in her thoughts to notice it. In her mind, images of Jjajangmyeon, Samgyeopsal, and Bulgogi were racing and making her so hungry she could feel her stomach get smaller and smaller. Miyeon needed food.  
"Miyeon-ah."   
As her name was being called out, she raised her head and felt her heart take a step into the nothingness. Why was Jongin staring at her and standing right in front of her eyes?  
Her right hand, which just a few seconds ago, was stroking her belly because of the hunger, was now holding onto her uniform texture as a self-soothing gesture.   
"You have something to say?" Jongin asked while taking one step closer to her.  
Miyeon could feel her muscles getting stiffer, as she took a step back.  
She shook her head.  
"You don't?" Jongin said while looking straight at her eyes.  
Miyeon felt like she was as big as an ant. He was humiliating her with only a pair of eyes and a *** tall body.  
He smacked his plump lips and tilted his head a little to the left.  
Miyeon looked at his lips and felt her heart skip a beat. Probably they felt terrific to kiss if he only stopped speaking in that hateful way.   
Jongin looked like an art masterpiece, from head to toe.  
"The New Girl feels like she has a saying in this, doesn't she?"  
Jongin grabbed Miyeon's pointy chin with his warm fingers.   
It was the first time of the day that she had physical contact with somebody.  
And it happened to be the hottest and most dangerous guy on the planet.  
"But in reality, no one cares what she thinks about."  
His fingers left her face, and Miyeon felt like she was standing naked in front of the whole school.   
Her heart shrank so much it was now as big as a fingernail. Jongin made her feel worthless.  
She surely didn't have a saying in that school. She was a real nobody. And Jongin made sure she remembered it very well. They were rich and powerful, while she was just a toy they could play with and tease.  
"Jongin show ended, guys. Stop staring."   
Another voice started speaking, and a big milky hand turned Jongin's shoulders around.  
Her eyes moved fast and met the figure of the other guy, standing still in front of the tanned one.  
A pair of monolid eyes were staring at Jongin. Miyeon analyzed every feature of him, starting from the soft back of his hand, her pointy chin, white skin and a signature mole on his thumb. He had an unforgettable face.  
"I wasn't talking to you. It's not polite to mess into other people's lives, you know?" Jongin spat while he was staring back at the mysterious guy.  
Miyeon was starting to feel dizzy.  
Everyone was looking at them, standing in the middle of the cafeteria. Voices started rising again, and Miyeon couldn't take it anymore.  
She turned her back at them and ran towards the bathroom, pressing her hands on her face.  
Great, her first day and she was already the talk of the town. Very good, Miyeon-ah.  
  
When the bathroom doors were violently open by the New Girl, a silent little head rose from under the sink to check who just made its entrance into the restroom.   
That side of the school looked just as expensive as the rest of the building. The floor had deep black tiles while the rest of it was all white. The lights were blinding, and beautiful mirrors were hanging from the walls. It looked like Miyeon just entered into a movie set.  
Miyeon didn't even notice what was going on. Her hands were still pressed firmly on her face. She got closer to the first sink and started splashing her face with cold water. She paid extra attention not to rub her face to avoid messing up her makeup even more. She knew that her crying probably made her eyes like two blood-filled balls. It was a wise choice not to make herself look even uglier. In Mirae High School, everyone looked like they just came out of a drama. The desire to look as good as everyone else rose in her heart.  
Her two shaking hands grabbed the sink as she started to breathe deeply and fast.  
Miyeon needed to recollect her feelings and to calm down.  
Her eyes opened and met with the unknown figure that was sitting under the sink.  
"Who are you!?"  
As Miyeon yelled, she took two steps behind her. She backed off so fast. Her head bumped onto the hard surface of the bathroom stall door, which made the unknown girl laugh.  
The girl stood up, lifting herself from the cold floor, and she offered her hand to help Miyeon get back on her feet.  
"You looked so funny."   
The girl said, laughing and showing a Hollywood-white set of teeth.  
Miyeon looked at her like she just met a beautiful fairy. She got up and then noticed that the girl had been crying for the whole time.  
Under her eyes, there were traces of smeared black crayon, and her foundation didn't look as good as it probably should have.  
"I'm Jisoo nice to meet you."   
Miyeon nodded and opened her mouth to introduce herself too, but got interrupted.  
"You're Miyeon. I know, I'm in your class."   
Jisoo smiled, and Miyeon nodded again, smiling a little. Yeah, she was the New Girl. She needed to get it. Everyone knew her since she gave that poorly delivered introduction to the class.  
"You're not a social type, are you?" Jisoo joked while checking her face in the mirror.  
"No. You're not either, though," Miyeon answered back.  
A beautiful smile rose again on Jisoo's heart-shaped lips, and Miyeon thought that she looked breath-taking. Surely people like her had no problem whatsoever in their lives,  
good grades, excellent genes, pleasant faces, lots of money.  
Ordinary people like her couldn't even think about having that much of a privilege.  
One of the most beautiful girls she had ever met was standing in front of her, with teary eyes.  
Why did she cry? Maybe she broke a nail? Or she just felt sad because the last Valentino shoes got sold off and she couldn't buy them?  
Miyeon was wondering what could the problem that made her bawl her eyes out.  
They both kept staring at each other and in a matter of seconds, the almost utopian atmosphere they drowned into was broken by the sound of the bell ringing.  
Jisoo ducked to grab her bag and her things from the floor and then left in a matter of seconds, greeting Miyeon with a "See you in class."  
Miyeon looked at the door after it closed behind Jisoo's shoulders, confused.  
She had a lot of unanswered questions.  
Why was that guy bothering her? Why was Jisoo crying all alone in the bathroom?  
What was happening in that school?  
And most importantly, how was she going to survive?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this idea has been in my head for so long already! So I finally decided to have a "The Heirs" rewatch, which made me totally inspired to write it all down.  
> I hope nobody will get shocked about the slight TW (Trigger Warning) topics I will be talking about in this fic.  
> The idols I will use are mostly EXO, but there will be a lot of cameos and supporting roles.  
> English is not my first language, which means there will be mistakes.  
> Please comment if you're interested! Feedback is very much appreciated.♥
> 
> Let's remember that the setting will be a korean High School. Which means, lesson starts at 8 am and finishes at 9 pm. No homework and finals are hell.


End file.
